The Scarface VHS Tape
I cannot believe I have lost my nephew and two sons...my wife is taking all of this really hard. Just yesterday the police found my stepson Manuel Rebenga dead from a self inflicted gunshot to the head. The police gave me Manuel's diary, which he perodically wrote in. As I was reading through it hoping for answers, his last few entries will forever haunt me...I am showing the last entries as the ones before were normal and not out of the ordinary, may God help is all... May 12, 2011: It has been over a week since my younger half-brother Emilio Cortez and cousin Hector Flores passed away. Their deaths were ruled as suicides but there is currently an investigation on it, however I couldn't help but feel the shady VHS tape they purchased at a garage sale was responsible because in the living room they were found in, the words "EVERYDAY ABOVE GROUND IS A GOOD DAY" were written in blood but then again I'm a very superstitious person so I could be just paranoid. The tape itself was the movie Scarface however I never got around to watching it despite being a huge fan of the movie. May 17, 2011: I just recieved in the mail the Scarface tape and a CD. I put the tape aside and played the CD on my computer, it was a video of Emilio and Hector in what looked like the Polytechnic Heights area of Fort Worth just goofing off and walking around with six of their friends. Their area was confirmed when I saw the abandonded 1940s era Poly Theatre off Vaughn St. Then they walked into a nearby neighborhood where Hector lived and soon they started their usual antics once they was in the house. I soon started to get teary eyed as Emilio said into the camera "Haha man Rebenga you should have came with us, look at what you missing out on", then the video stopped. When it played again it showed everyone watching the tape on TV, I could clearly make out the movie mostly due to the fact that the camera was facing the TV. At the part where Tony Montana watches Omar Saurez get executed by hanging from the helicopter, things started to get weird. The film started to distort like all old VHS tapes do and everyone started to say the tape was messed up. Then the video just abruptly stopped. At this point I started crying as I had realized the video was made 2 days before Hector's and Emilio's suicide. May 19, 2011: I decided to watch the tape as I didnt have the movie on DVD, everything went smooth until the same scene where Omar is executed. The tape then started to distort, after maybe a minute all I heard was disembodied voices and more static. After waiting patiently for another minute the tape resumed like normal, however what i saw distubed me: Tony was staring straight at me and no matter where I moved his eyes followed me. After a few minutes, he said in his thick accent "So you gonna stop moving chico? Dont worry I'm not gonna hurt you, at least not now." Then he let out a very creepy demonic laugh and then the film resumed to Omar's execution. I took the tape out and I started to wonder if this had to do with Emilio's and Hector's suicide... May 20, 2011: I could not sleep at all last night, all I could think of was the laugh Tony had made, it played over and over again in my mind and I'm scared to go to the bathroom. I went 2 hours ago and when I looked in the mirror, I clearly saw Tony standing behind me smiling at me, and its like no matter where I go I always see him in the corner of my eye. I'm gonna go visit my mom, I haven't seen her since the funeral. Hopefully this will get my mind off everything. May 23, 2011: I have had enough of this bullshit! Now I know Tony is stalking me and I now truely believe 100% that he is what drove my little brother and cousin to brutally kill themselves! I got the tape and I stomped on it and smashed it until it was completely destoryed. Maybe now this will end the nightmare... June 5, 2010: It has been one month since the suicides and I'm glad to say I had not seen Tony at all, I think the destruction of the tape finally got rid of that menace. I put the CD of Hector and Emilio in my computer again and began to watch it. Everything was fine and going smoothly up until the part where they entered Hector's house. The video started to distort and the disembodied voices in the backround appeared jus like on the Scarface tape. I thought it was odd because this is a CD, not a VHS tape so I didnt know what to think, after a few minutes the video stopped distorting and instead of seeing Hector and Emilio and their friends watching the film, they were all staring right at me, just like Tony did in the tape. I couldn't believe it, it was happening again but with them. After a few minutes everyone except Emilio started chanting " Rebenga, Rebenga, Rebenga" in a endless loop while Emilio continued to stare at me. He then tilted his head down with his eyes looking at me reminiscent of the Kubrick stare and shouted in a deep voice "REBENGA!" Everyone kept chanting "Rebenga, Rebenga, Rebenga" and I screamed in terror and quickly took the CD out of the computer but even then that didnt work. Emilio then said to me "Nice try brother, but you should have never destoryed the tape", I asked him what did he want and he told me, "We want you to join us, only in death can we all be together again." He then explained that all six of their friends had commited suicide within the next few weeks after I had watched the tape and said that now that I had watched it, I was next. The computer then went black and I was never able to turn it back on. June 8, 2011: I cannot take this any longer. I had purchases a 9mm handgun yesterday and I just wrote a message on Facebook to all my friends and family telling them I love them and will miss them...I cannot believe I'm gonna do this, I hope God can forgive me but I can't take this no more. I had just realized the similiarities between the movie and me, Hector, and Emilio. The character that tries to rob Tony, his name was Hector the Toad. And the politican who Tony assasinated in Freedomtown? His name was Emilio Rebenga and shortly before the scene in which he was murdered, the crowd was chanting "Rebenga, Rebenga, Rebenga" just like they did in the video. I have to go now, I can hear them now, calling me. I must join them, but before I do that, I must leave a message to whoever finds my body that their lives and sanity is to not be taken for granted. Now that I found my Sharpie, I will write my last message for whoever finds me, hopefully they will read it and understand..."EVERYDAY ABOVE GROUND IS A GOOD DAY." Category:Diary/Journal Category:Death Category:Television